yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Daikokuten
is a Rank S, Earth attribute of the Tough tribe and is one of the The Seven Gods of Fortune. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SS Yo-kai. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai Biology Daikokuten holds a golden hammer with a drawing of a eye on it. He wears an orange hat and has two white horns sticking out of his forehead. He has six red marks on his cheeks with three on both of the cheeks. Daikokuten has a yellow ring pierced into his nose. He wears a orange robe, matching his hat. The robe is held by a striped rope. The stripes are red and white. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 The following method can only be done in the Japanese version of Yo-kai Watch 3. # Scan a Dream Medal in the game by talking to Mr. Wonderful next to the Dream Wheel on a New 3DS or with a NFC Reader. # The player will be transported to a room with Daikokuten in it, where he will be a daily battle. The following methods can be done in all versions of Yo-kai Watch 3. Talk to Mr. Wonderful and get an aura that allows the player to challenge Daikokuten. The player will then be transported to a room with Daikokuten in it, where he will be a daily battle. Alternatively, Daikokuten is a Clu-T-fact reward in Labyrinth of Sunaarashi and Extreme Labyrinth of Sunaarashi. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist |75-112||5 = }} |50-110|Earth|Single enemy}} |||5 = Single allies|6 = Daikokuten blesses an ally, greatly boosting their DEF.}} |190-285|-||Brutally beats the column in front with his beloved mallet.}} |||5 = Self|6 = Recover HP when dealing a critical attack.}} Quotes * Befriended: That was most amoosing! You gotta show me how you got so strong! * Loafing: I'm not mooving... * Receiving food (favorite): Moost excellent! * Receiving food (normal): Not bad... * Receiving food (disliked): We are not amoosed! * T'raded:' I'm really mooved that it behooved you to trade for me! Etymology Origin Daikokuten is based on the god of the same name, belonging to the shichifukujin (see Benzaiten#Origin). Originally a combination of Mahakala (Buddhist name of Shiva) and the Shinto god Ōkuninushi, Daikokuten is the god of commerce, wealth and cereal crops (which were the measure of one's wealth in ancient Japan). Curiously, owing to his Mahakala origins he's also sometimes portrayed as a demon hunter with a fierce, destructive side. In relatively modern times he has even appeared as a goddess named Daikokunyo. He appears as a smiling god with a stout body and short legs, wearing a large hat and sitting on rice bales, with mice as his animal companions. His most prized possession is a golden mallet that can produce gold coins or grant any wish, and is featured in various Japanese fairytales as a magical artifact, most notably the tale of Issun-bōshi. Trivia In other languages * Italian: Daikokuten de:Daikokuten Category:Tough Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Seven Lucky Yo-kai Gods Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Oden Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai